


Выживание вида

by fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, TheGreen



Series: 4 левел, мини [9]
Category: Aliens (1986), Star Wars - All Media Types, Мертвые души - Николай Васильевич Гоголь
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый Император Далекой Галактики решает избавиться от опасных космических соседей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выживание вида

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Смерть персонажей; 2. Явное АУ в отношении "Звездных войн" (и еще кое-чего :D ); 3. Напрямую процитированы два абзаца «Мертвых душ».

Кажется, ей и ее детям пришел конец. Страшно это признать, но надежда на другой исход таяла на глазах.

Огромный, жуткий и бесшумный корабль вынырнул словно из ниоткуда. На нем оказалось много, очень много солдат в белых доспехах, и они явно знали, кто именно находится на заброшенной космической станции, потому что сразу же бросились в атаку. Их вел высокий человек во всем черном, со шлемом, полностью закрывавшим голову, и странно размеренным, глубоким и шипящим дыханием, и было в нем нечто, заставившее ее содрогнуться от ужаса. Он сразу же уверенным шагом направился к ее убежищу, ни на мгновение не останавливаясь, будто наверняка чуял, где она находится. Несколько сыновей, охранявших ее, бросились вперед, но шедшие за черным человеком солдаты тут же начали палить по ним из странных пистолетов, которых она раньше никогда не видела: их светящиеся заряды били так мощно, что пробивали панцири, и ее дети зашатались, истекая кислотой… Тут она вынуждена была оборвать яйцеклад (его, несомненно, растопчут и разотрут по полу, но тут уже ничего не сделаешь) и выпрыгнуть из гамака, в слепой ярости кинувшись на врагов. Когда у черного человека в руке вспыхнула ярко-красным светом непонятная палка, и он одним движением срубил ей лапу, а вторым снес бы голову, если бы она вовремя не метнулась в сторону и отделалась потерей половины гребня, ярость уступила место страху. Тогда она изо всех сил помчалась в комнату, где находились два яйца, полностью сформировавшихся, готовых раскрыться. Их надо было защитить в первую очередь: остальные ее дети могут и будут драться.

В большом зале станции ей первым делом на голову обрушилась подрубленная кем-то тяжелая перегородка, придавив к полу. Невероятным усилием сбросить ее и вскочить… От удара, пришедшегося прямо по обрубку гребня, помутилось в глазах, и она, кажется, временно оглохла, потому что вокруг словно кто-то выключил звук. Встряхнуть головой, забыть о боли — она не должна останавливаться, у нее есть цель, и надо двигаться к ней…

Вокруг царил хаос из ее детей, сражающихся с вторгшейся армией, бьющих во все стороны вспышек света (это выстрелы, от них надо уворачиваться), брызг крови, разлетающихся ошметков тел, и ей предстояло пробиться сквозь него. Зрение все еще дрожало и прыгало, и взгляд выхватывал отдельные, будто застывшие сцены. Орущий во всю глотку солдат, которому под шлем удачно (не для него, конечно же) попала кислота, и он судорожно сдирал с себя этот шлем, а заодно и прилипшую изнутри к нему кожу лица: плоть растворялась на глазах и стекала вниз, обнажая белые кости черепа, и этот череп, тараща глаза без век, все вопил и вопил, потому что его обладатель никак не умирал. Другой враг, стреляющий направо и налево, хотя у него из груди торчали сразу два наконечника хвостов, пробивших его насквозь — почему он еще не парализован ядом? Один из ее сыновей, ухвативший солдата поперек тела, сорвавший с него шлем и методично долбящий его головой в стену: с каждым ударом вмятина в черепе, в котором хлюпало непонятное серо-красное месиво, становилась все глубже и больше, туда проваливались все новые обломки костей.

Увы, солдат в белых доспехах прибыло слишком много. Хоть и не все из них стреляли метко, но силы были явно не равны: она видела, как повсюду в зале ее дети падают, чтобы больше не подняться. В гуще сражения молнией метался какой-то юнец — да, несомненно, очень молодая человеческая особь — в светлой одежде, в его руках так и ходила туда-сюда светящаяся зеленая палка, и каждый раз, опустившись, отсекала голову, лапу или хвост у кого-нибудь из ее рода. Она с большим удовольствием бы сбила эту гадину с ног и залила кислотой так, чтобы расплавились не только мягкие ткани, но и позвоночник, чтобы на полу осталась одна дымящаяся кровавая лужа с головой посередине — голову не надо трогать, чтобы он, пока еще жив, осознавал, что с ним случилось. Если метнуться наперерез юнцу, то в три прыжка его можно достать…

Живот и плечо взорвались чудовищной болью: двое солдат выскочили прямо перед ней и выпустили светящиеся заряды в упор. Зря подошли так близко… пробить одного хвостом и швырнуть в стену, второго схватить лапами и прямо в доспехах рвануть изо всех сил в разные стороны… он отлично рвется и смешно дергает руками, будто хочет удержать таз, отделяющийся от поясницы, укрепить вытягивающийся и ломающийся позвоночный столб… Напоследок откусить ему лицо — хотя он наверняка уже мертв, так что это напрасная трата времени. Что там из него вывалилось на пол? Кишки? Печень? Неважно, лишь бы не поскользнуться на них…

Боль… какая же боль… просто непереносимо. Кажется, она не бежала, а плыла в волнах боли, и они при каждом движении грозили захлестнуть ее с головой. В плече образовалась дыра, и в ней, кажется, засел кусок расколовшегося панциря, а что творилось в животе и остался ли там хоть один неповрежденный орган, лучше было не думать. Кажется, там что-то булькало, и кислота из раны струилась по ногам.

На пороге комнаты, где хранились яйца, она рухнула на пол, издав хриплый вопль: все заволокло черной пеленой, и больно было от самого воздуха. Наверное, из живота что-то вывалилось. Неважно. Или у нее отказывает слух, или шум сражения затихает, а это значит, что медлить нельзя. Если она уже не может держаться на ногах, надо ползти.

Впихнуть яйца в спасательную капсулу, оставшуюся тут от предыдущих обитателей станции. Нажать пару кнопок на панели — дверь отъехала в сторону, медленно-медленно… или ей это казалось из-за затуманенного зрения? Катапульта выкинула капсулу в темно-синюю бездну, и та тут же пропала из виду. Дверь так же неспешно поползла обратно…

Может, выброситься вслед за своими детьми? Она не сможет больше ничем им помочь, она скоро умрет, это уж точно, но, может, умирать в космосе лучше, чем от руки этого черного человека или его солдат? Они не смогут порадоваться ее смерти, взять ее голову в качестве трофея и хвастаться ею. Ей надо только доползти до проема, пока дверь не закрылась, и вывалиться наружу…

Она дернулась и неудачно перевалилась на бок — как назло, на тот, где из обрубка лапы все еще капала кислота. Взревела от боли, снова пронзившей все тело, и услышала, как позади отъезжает дверная панель. Поздно. Уже поздно, ей не удастся выбраться наружу хотя бы для того, чтобы умереть так, как она хочет.

На пороге выросла высокая фигура в черном, словно сотканная из самой тьмы космоса, куда ей все же удалось отправить двух своих детей. У них есть шанс… да, есть. А вот у нее, видимо, нет, и все-таки… Может, получится хотя бы облить его кислотой, если та еще в ней осталась…

Она еще успела невероятным усилием вскинуть себя наверх и даже почти поднялась на ноги, но черный человек взмахнул рукой — и словно железные клещи вздернули ее в воздух, безжалостно сдавив раненое плечо, и с чудовищной, сокрушительной силой швырнули об стену.

Даже сквозь постоянный жужжащий шум в ушах она услышала хруст собственного позвоночника, ощутила, как его обломок прорывает панцирь на спине — похоже, ее практически переломило пополам. Глубоко вдохнуть было невозможно, двинуться — тем более. Ей оставалось лишь смотреть, как враг, не торопясь и по-прежнему так же размеренно, почти механически дыша, подходит ближе, как рядом с ним словно из ниоткуда появляется еще один — в светлом, ниже ростом и тоньше, и в руках у них пульсируют светом те самые палки.

— Полагаю, честь срубить ей голову принадлежит тебе, сын. — В глухом голосе, доносящемся из-под шлема, ясно слышались гордость и любовь. Безусловная любовь… какую и она чувствовала к своим детям. — Славная была битва. Сражаться вместе у нас определенно получается лучше, чем друг с другом.

— Так мы всех их перебили? — Юноша слегка запыхался и раскраснелся, его глаза — голубые, с золотистыми проблесками — горели от азарта и восхищения отцом. — Совсем всех?

— Хотелось бы надеяться. — Рука в черной перчатке ласково взъерошила светлые волосы. — Эти твари давно уже мешают нам осваивать галактику, и я знал, что рано или поздно с ними придется покончить… Подойди к ней ближе, не бойся, она практически парализована. Вот так… А теперь руби голову, только сразу и одним ударом. Всегда добивай поверженного врага, не оставляй его мучиться — это недостойно воина.

Сейчас все закончится. Но, по крайней мере, эта двуногая тварь ошибается. Перебили не всех, не всех, и если только…

***

Когда световой меч обрушился на шею Королевы Чужих, и ее изуродованная голова покатилась по полу, спасательная капсула с последними из ее потомства мчалась сквозь бескрайнее космическое пространство, все вперед и вперед, в другие галактики, к планетам, о которых один из самых великих полководцев Империи и не слышал — к огромному счастью для них.

При входе в плотные слои атмосферы одной из планеты капсула начала разрушаться и только чудом не рассыпалась совсем: иначе яйца вряд ли бы уцелели. Вторым чудом было то, что капсула рухнула на землю поздним вечером, когда уже стемнело и вокруг никого не было, и попала в навозную кучу, которая смягчила падение. Утром слабые, трясущиеся от волнения руки извлекли ее оттуда, небрежно протерли сорванным рядом лопухом и жадно прижали к груди — такую занятную штуковину никак нельзя было потерять!

***

Гостю определенно не нравились ни холодный, чудовищно заваленный вещами дом, ни тем более грязный, засаленный и явно находящийся не совсем в здравом уме хозяин этого дома, а от предложенного ему «славного ликерчика» в пушистом от пыли графине его аж передернуло. Впрочем, целью его поездки было отнюдь не получение удовольствия, так что он продолжал приятно улыбаться, любезничать, выражать участие и как можно убедительнее растолковывать собеседнику всю выгоду своего предложения.

— Да мы вот как сделаем: мы совершим на них купчую крепость, как бы они были живые и как бы вы их мне продали.

— Да, купчую крепость… Ведь вот купчую крепость — всё издержки. Приказные такие бессовестные! Прежде бывало полтиной меди отделаешься да мешком муки, а теперь пошли целую подводу круп, да и красную бумажку прибавь, такое сребролюбие! Я не знаю, как священники-то не обращают на это внимание, сказал бы какое-нибудь поучение, ведь что ни говори, а против слова-то Божия не устоишь.

С этими словами он как подкошенный рухнул на пол, будто слово Божие немедленно обрушилось ему на голову с весомостью и убедительностью кузнечного молота. Рухнул и забился в судорогах, бестолково суча ногами.

— Что с вами? — Всполошившись, гость бросился к хозяину. — Что такое?

«Никак, сам хлебнул-таки того ликерчику…»

Из распахнутого в беззвучном вопле рта брызнула кровь, и Павел Иванович Чичиков отскочил, поспешно вытирая ее со своего лица. Совершенно растерянный и ошарашенный, он смотрел, как красное пятно разливается по груди Степана Плюшкина, как под ветхой тканью халата что-то шевелится, и с треском то ли этой изношенной тряпки, то ли ребер что-то рывками выбирается наружу, раздирает плоть, вертит головой, издает первый крик…


End file.
